Tennis ball cans are usually cylindrical cans made of metal or plastic with a removable lid to typically hold three tennis balls. The problem with these cans is that when they are used on a tennis court, and particularly when the balls have been removed for play, they tend to roll around the court to the distraction of the players and everyone else. Heretofore, there has been no reasonable method to prevent this rolling other than placing the can in a bag or placing it in some other location. There is a need for a can which can hold tennis balls but is prevented from rolling.